Cave Lion
The Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea), often nicknamed the Mega-Lion, is a genus of prehistoric lion that originated during the Pleistocene epoch in what is now Europe. Measuring over 3 meters long and weighing close to 800 pounds, this was the largest cat species of all time. In the Series 3 finale "Mammoth's Undertaking Journey", a few of these large lions were encountered and brought back to the Park from Europe of 30,000 years ago. Facts Era & Discovery The Cave Lion lived during the Pleistocene epoch and through to the Early Holocene, from 1,000,000 to 10,000 years ago. One of the top predators of the Ice Age, these cats may have seemed out of reach, but they were common in Europe during the ice age. P. spelaea was first described by the German paleontologist Georg August Goldfuss in 1810 under the scientific name Felis spelaea. The first fossil lion skull was excavated in a cave in southern Germany, research suggests that it may date to the Würm glaciation. Physical Attributes The Cave Lion was more related to the modern species rather than other extinct cats, such as Dinofelis and even Smilodon. Standing 5 feet tall, measuring 11.5 feet (3.5 m) in length, and weighing more than 340 kg (750 lbs.), the Cave Lion was the largest cat that has ever existed, larger than modern lions of today and slightly bigger than tigers. These Cave Lions also lacked manes like the eastern subspecies of the modern beasts, but some African and Asian male lions also lack manes (or have smaller than expected). Unlike the modern lions, however, cave lions also had thick fur, like most modern Siberian tigers, especially in winter. In addition to being equipped with 20 retractable, sharp claws on each foot, the Cave Lion also had bone-crushing teeth and a bite force of over 1800 pounds, twice the strength of a modern lion's 900-pound bite force. The Cave Lion was also a very fast animal, capable of running 30 miles per hour. Behavior & Traits The Cave Lions were major predators, hunting ice age deer, bison, and other animals. These lions also were ambush predators, laying in wait and erupting out of the brush to tackle their prey with impressive speed, agility, and strength. However, like all cats, the Cave Lion could only chase prey over a short distance. Despite their size, strength, and relatively long legs, Cave Lions were not designed for long-distance chases. Additionally, due to their great size, hunting for these cats is described as "nearly impossible". Therefore, it was hard for these cats to hide from their prey as they needed heavy cover to hide their bodies. Gallery 1000px-WWB1x6 CaveLionsLetMaleMammothPast.jpg 51bs2uA2GhL SX500 .jpg ImagesCA98IXNY.jpg Trivia * The Cave Lion is the last and largest species of prehistorioc cat brought to the park. * The sound effects of the Cave Lion are that of a cougar, snow leopard, bobcat, and tiger. Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Cats Category:Mammals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Pleistocene Mammals Category:Beasts (Life After Dinosaurs) Category:Carnivores